


move me, baby

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn lol, Shameless Smut, aka the loveof my life, except will is a dropout xD, slight exhibitionism, title from movement by hozier, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: in which will fucks alex whilst the latter's disapproving father is only downstairs.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: eboys oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this is just Porn. lock me up <3
> 
> ahem disclaimer: this fic is in no way trying to suggest that alex and will are shagging irl nope this is just for fun it is Not Real and All Fictional <3 yep

will takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. then, he closes his eyes and prays that it’s alex who comes to the door. or maybe alex’s mum, if she’s home, or even his brother. just  _ anyone  _ except for -

“oh, uh, hello mr. elmslie,” he smiles awkwardly. “i’m just, uh, here to see alex - ”

alex’s dad just grunts in response, begrudgingly letting him into the house.

will’s ready to just leg it up the stairs - he knows where alex’s room is, he’s been in there enough times before. but before he can, mr. elmslie is calling up the stairs, “alex! come down here!”

“coming!” the sweetest voice will’s ever heard calls back in response, and will immediately feels at ease. he wants to jog up there, just pull alex into a deep kiss, give him the bouquet he’d bought for him on his way here. like a  _ proper  _ gentleman -

alex’s dad doesn’t seem to agree, though. in fact, he’s currently looking at him like he’s just whipped out his cock and pissed on his carpet.

he hates small talk, but he hates awkward silences more. so, he tries. “so, uh, how is everythin’?”  _ nice one, will. that’ll definitely get him to like you. _

“i’m fantastic, and you? have you got a job yet?”

will sighs. he’s well aware that making youtube videos isn’t exactly the most profitable right now but he’s  _ getting there,  _ alright. it doesn’t matter how much he tries, alex’s father just doesn’t seem to want his son anywhere near someone like will - a uni drop-out making youtube videos about weirdos on the internet - and will can’t really blame him, honestly.

“well, uh, the channel’s doin’ okay.”

“no  _ real  _ job yet, then?”

will purses his lips, not knowing what to say - but, thankfully, he doesn’t have to say anything, because here comes alex. he bounds down the stairs, a beaming smile on his face that’s directed right at will. he’s only wearing a hoodie and jeans, hair swept across his forehead and almost covering one of his eyes, but will thinks he looks gorgeous, perking up almost instantly at the sight of him.

alex kisses him - just a mere peck that ends before it's even begun, but will can still sense the waves of disapproval radiating from the older man in their presence. he wills himself to ignore it.

he can't ignore it when alex kisses him again, however,  _ this  _ one much more sensual and prolonged than the last. will knows his own face is red, can feel the heat of it.

the look in alex's eyes when he pulls away tells will everything he needs to know, though. the little shit is doing this on purpose.

“hi, babe,” he grins up at him, glancing at the flowers he’s got in hand. “these for me?”

will nods, returning his broad smile and handing him the bouquet.

the vast majority of their alone time is spent at will's apartment. they're both saving money up - will is setting aside whatever youtube earnings he can afford to, and alex is juggling uni work with his part time job as a cashier - so that they can buy their own apartment one day.

for now, though, will’s apartment is where they go if they wanna be together. his roommates are hardly ever in, so it's private and spacious and most importantly - completely free of parental judgement.

this time, however, alex is dragging him upstairs to his room.

"was he bein’ a twat to you again?” alex grins knowingly once they're up there, gently placing the flowers will gave him on his desk. will groans, throwing his head back in frustration.

“yes! dunno what to do anymore, fuck's sake. he just fuckin' hates me, he does." 

there's a pause. alex just looks at him, contemplating. then he gets a glint in his eye, smile stretching across his face. "you should fuck me, right here."

will's eyes fly open.  _ "what?" _

“don’t you want to? he’s right downstairs, and he thinks you don't deserve me. but i'm still yours, and it doesn’t matter what he thinks of you. right?"

will feels all of his blood rush downwards. there’s no way he could possibly agree to this - alex's dad is already fuming over his son going out with a jobless uni dropout, what will he think if said jobless uni dropout were to shag his son under his own roof?

but now alex is starting to strip, right in front of him, like he knows it's only a matter of time before will says  _ yes _ and fucks him right here in his childhood bedroom whilst his own dad is within earshot. he's so good at teasing him, making him want it - always has been.

“alex, jesus,” he mumbles. "you  _ cannot  _ be serious - "

alex cuts him off. “he already thinks you're a 'bad influence', so who cares?"

will shakes his head in disbelief - the fact that it's  _ him _ who’s labelled as a bad influence when really it should be alex is beyond him.

but what can he do - when alex is now completely naked, laying back in his bed, eyes full of mischief as he waits for will to join him.

will huffs, shaking his head again as he starts to undress. alex is grinning as he watches him pull his hoodie over his head, like he  _ knows  _ he's won.

little shit.

he tells him just that, when he's joining him on his bed, leaning down for a quick kiss. "you're a little shit, ya know that?"

"yep," he pops the 'p', pulling will back down into another bruising kiss, arching up against him for as much skin to skin contact as humanly possible.

alex's lube is flavoured when he fetches it from his bedside table - cherry, to be exact - and he watches intently as will rubs the substance in between his fingers, warming it up for him. then, he lifts alex's leg up slightly by his thigh, slowly entering a finger and letting it sink in.

alex moans when he enters a second finger and curls the two of them upwards, and he's so  _ loud _ that will feels himself going red, eyes wide. just half expecting alex's dad to burst through the door. "shush," he hisses, gently pinching at the soft, pudgy skin of alex’s hip. but he just whines, clearly not seeming to care one bit.

"m'sorry," he whispers, despite not looking even the slightest bit sorry. "jus' really love your fingers."

will hums. "i know."

they don't have to compare hands for will to know just how much bigger his own are in comparison to alex's far, far tinier ones. he remembers the first time he'd fingered him; alex came before he'd even got the chance to fuck him.

alex is pushing back against his fingers by the time he enters the third and final one, eyes struggling to stay open but remaining glued to will's face no matter what. he knows full well that will can't resist his doe eyes.

he's so pretty, so dainty and perfect and will thinks he'd do anything to make him feel good, just to see him like this. just to be the  _ only  _ one who  _ gets  _ to see him like this.

“will, will, fuck me  _ now,  _ m’stretched enough.”

"okay, fuck, shh," he holds a finger up to his lips, willing alex to be quieter. alex just rolls his eyes.

will is very aware of the fact that alex’s dad is mere yards away, and it should make him shrink with embarrassment, maybe even shame - but, for some reason, it makes something deep and hot settle in the deepest depths of his stomach, knowing that no matter what the man thinks of him, he’s still here, in alex’s room, slowly pushing inside of him, spreading his legs further apart and bottoming out, making alex’s breath hitch in his throat. he still has alex wrapped around his finger.

alex certainly has will wrapped around  _ his  _ finger.

“you’re gonna make me take it, yeah?” alex whispers, eyes desperate but also challenging - and will is up for the challenge.

he holds on to alex’s thighs, keeps them spread as he starts to move. he likes to start slow, usually, knowing it’s only a matter of time before alex throws a fit, begging him to go faster, to fuck him harder. this time, he doesn’t give him the chance - starts a punishing rhythm right from the get go, one that makes tears spring to alex’s eyes.

he has to resist the urge to bury his face in alex’s neck, wants to take the time to just look at his face instead; the way his eyes water and his brows furrow, mouth pink and open, drool dripping down his chin. he’s a mess, a pretty, perfect mess, and all because of will.

“c’mon,” alex whines, loudly -  _ too  _ fucking loud, jesus. “pound me, will, fucking make me take it.”

it should make him wanna stop - stop and tell alex he  _ needs  _ to quieten down,  _ seriously.  _ but instead it just makes him go harder, sweat dripping down his back as he doubles the amount of power he puts behind his thrusts. he doesn’t want them to be caught, of course not. but there’s a small part of him - filthy and abominable - that  _ does  _ want that, does want what they’re doing to be heard.

will pulls out, and before alex can voice his confusion, he’s telling him to “turn ‘round. on your belly.”

alex perks up, quickly doing as he’s told.

then will’s fucking him again, this time from behind. alex arches his back so beautifully for him, legs spread wide and one side of his face squished against his pillow, eyes watery and half-lidded. will just fucks him harder, knowing that the sounds they’re making - the slapping of skin against skin and both of their breathless moans - are way too loud. but, in will’s defence, alex is significantly louder.

“that’s, fuck, that’s right,” alex mumbles, “jus’ like that, fuck me just like that. m’so close, will.”

alex is always loudest when he comes, but thankfully the long, drawn out moan is muffled by his pillow. will is close, too, and he keeps up his rhythmic thrusts, until -

“wait, stop,” alex pants, and will does, quickly pulling out. he frowns, alex is usually fine with him coming inside.

“you alright - ?”

alex flips over onto his back. “come up ‘ere,” he smiles, “want you to come on my face.”

_ oh. _

will swallows, heat swimming around in his gut.  _ this boy. _

he straddles his chest, watching as alex opens his mouth, tongue out and all.

pretty ironic that alex would be at his filthiest when his fucking  _ dad  _ is in the same building as them. exhibitionist bastard.

will shakes the thought out of his head - he  _ really  _ shouldn’t be thinking of that right now. luckily, all he can focus on now is alex’s sinful face, open and waiting. he jerks himself off, slowly at first, letting himself soak in the sight of alex underneath him.

“you close?” alex whispers, and will nods. “come on, then, come for me, mark me up, make a mess of your baby. show me i’m yours. cause i am yours, aren't i?”

will’s fist is moving so fast now it’s almost a blur. alex has always had a dirty mouth, but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to it, nor will the effect it has on him ever wear off.

“you’re gonna come, right? come all over my pretty face, make me even prettier. please? can you do that for me?”

“jesus, alex, a’will if ya keep talkin’ like a fucking phone sex operator.”

alex giggles, sticking his tongue back out, eyes droopy as he waits for will to finish.

and he’s about to - he’s so close, he can taste it. just a couple more strokes -

and then he comes, hard and earth-shattering, stripes of it landing on alex’s tongue and all over his face.

he just sits there for a minute, panting, heart pounding in his chest.

alex licks his lips, taking whatever he can into his mouth and swallowing what’s in reach.

will is absolutely spent, limbs weak and worn out. alex is grinning at him, though, and he can’t resist the temptation to lean down and kiss him hard, not caring about the come that’s all over his face.

“do i look pretty?” alex asks. the doe eyes are back again.

will shakily sighs.  _ this boy. _

“yeah, the prettiest.”

.

they clean themselves up and get dressed again - alex makes a point to put on will’s hoodie, so will is stuck in only a t-shirt. good thing it’s not  _ too  _ windy out. then it’s time to go back downstairs, and will finds himself praying for the second time that day - this time willing for alex’s father not to be in the living room, so that they can both swiftly leave and make it back to will’s apartment in tact.

no such luck, of course. alex’s dad is sat on the brown leather couch, eyes glued to the tv. his face is slightly flushed, the expression he usually wears - bored and unimpressed - is replaced by a look of slight nausea. he doesn’t spare either of them a glance.

oh, god.

“see ya, later, dad, m’goin back to will’s for a bit.”

he just grunts in response, eyes never leaving the wide screen in front of him.

once they’re finally out of the house and a safe distance away, alex bursts into uninhibited laughter. “his fucking  _ face!” _

will huffs, face burning. “he  _ definitely  _ heard you, moaning like a mariah fuckin’ carey song, you were!”

alex can’t stop laughing, eyes squinted shut, head thrown back and all. will can’t even be mad. he doesn’t regret what they did - sure, it was a little risque, but he can’t say he didn’t love it.

he grabs alex’s hand as they make their way to will’s parked car, ready to get back to the apartment and do it all over again - only this time  _ without  _ the burdening knowledge that alex’s father is only seconds away.


End file.
